


Put On Your War Paint

by Vedettal



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedettal/pseuds/Vedettal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck starts a fight at a club, things get bloody, and Herc tries to discipline him. He tries very hard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put On Your War Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all mistakes are mine. Unbeta'd.
> 
> This is my day one fic for Hansencest Halloween: Blood.

Herc pulled him away, before Chuck could do anymore damage like break the poor kid’s face in. It all started so fast. Herc remembered being pulled onto the dance floor by his son, begrudgingly forced to dance. Chuck’s backside pressed up against his chest, their fingers in a tangle as they both swayed with the music.

Herc was not a good dancer, never was even with Angie and she had taught him how to Waltz. He didn’t particularly enjoy dancing either, but being here, with Chuck, their eyes locked, their lips inches from each other, the heat causing both of them to sweat and flush, it felt right.

They almost kissed then. Almost. Herc distinctively remembers Chuck pressing up for a kiss, and he would have gone for it too, if someone hadn’t smashed into his back and made them lose balance.

Chuck fell forward, angry grimace on his face as Herc helped him up. He roared and demanded what the kid’s problem was. The kid and a few of his friends – drunk from what Herc could make out – snickered and apologized halfheartedly.

Herc had grabbed his son’s arms and told him to drop it, but it was too late. He saw the sudden anger and fight in Chuck’s eyes, saw how offended his boy felt, and before Herc could stop him Chuck flew from his grip and was on the kid in a flash.

Fists flew and people crowded around them, the music pounded and Herc saw the thin steak of blood pour down the kid’s nose. He saw Chuck knock the kid back towards his friends, and watched as they came to the kid’s aid.

Two of them were on Chuck and a third threaten to join, but Herc had pulled that one away and pushed him to the crowds. Whipping his head around, he saw one of them holding Chuck back as the other pummeled on his stomach. A fist connected with the side of Chuck’s head and Herc saw red in the air.

Anger boiled in his veins and Herc rushed forward to pull them off. Not before Chuck elbowed the one holding him back, however, and kicked the other square in the chest, knocking the air out of him as he fell back.

Chuck was too quick, straddling the kid’s chest and hammering away at his face, and he managed to sneak in few good blows before Herc pulled him off, rushing him outside and ignoring Chuck’s angry shouts of protest.

He led them outside, into the alley, listening to Chuck calling him a bastard and to let go. Furious, Herc slammed him up against the wall and told him to shut up.

Spitting out blood, Chuck gritted his teeth and hissed at him. “He started it!”

“Not an excuse!” Herc shouted back, taking note of the mess his son was in. Dried blood at the ground beneath them, Chuck’s face was crimson red starting from his nose and overshadowing the pink of his lips. There was a cut on his boy’s cheek, the knuckles from his hands that they gripping Herc’s arm were raw and bloody.

He could practically smell the copper in the air.

“You know better than to start fights.” Herc shook his head angrily. “You could have killed them, Chuck!”

“They were being assholes, dad! Drunk assholes! We were having fun and-“

“Too much fun,” Herc murmured and snorted.

With a loud grunt, Chuck forced him off, and Herc staggered back, a sharp look on his face as Chuck closed their distance. Taking steps back, Herc backed up until he was against the other side of the alley, trapped as Chuck looked up at him with a shit eating grin.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it, old man.”

Herc snorts, not sure what his son was getting at. “Yeah, because you picking stupid fights and breaking random civilians faces in and being an immature brat is so much fucking fun…”

A heavy sigh from Chuck’s side as he shook his head, looking annoyed and tired. “You need to relax, ya old fart. Think about something else.”

“Like what?”

“Like this.” And before he could even blink, Chuck had pressed forward, mashing their lips together in a kiss. Stunned, Herc blinked in confusion, tasting the copper on his tongue, and kissed back for a brief moment before pulling away.

“W-what the fuck do you think you’re doing, Chuck? We’re in public, what if someone-“

“No one’s gonna see, old man. We’re in an alleyway. A dark one, too.”

“Doesn’t mean-“

“That you weren’t all turned on and horny for your boy?” Chuck interrupted him, pressing his weight up against Herc’s now, one of his hands on Herc’s chest and roaming down. “C’mon, _daddy_ ,” he all but purred out, making Herc shiver in response and his own cock to twitch in interest. “You telling me when we were back in the club and I was dancing on you, that was your phone I was feeling on my ass?”

Herc felt his face redden, and he gritted his teeth together, preparing a sharp retort back at his boy, only to have Chuck silence him with one quick hand movement. Being the sneaky and persistent brat he was, Chuck snaked his hand down Herc’ chest and stomach, finding its way to his crotch and giving it a light squeeze.

If they were a few years younger and this had been Chuck’s first time attempting to seduce his old man, Herc might have yelped and swatted his son’s hand away immediately. Being as how it was neither, he gave Chuck a hard stare and steadied his breathing.

“Chuck, you need to stop.”

“Why, daddy?”

Herc almost flinched, that damn word again. If Chuck wasn’t the death of him, that word was going to be.

“You know why,” Herc grunted.

Chuck flashed him a smile, and Herc felt the fingers on his crotch slowly gave up their hold, only to have them fumble around down there for a few seconds before he heard the metal zip of his pants being pulled down.

Herc grabbed at his son’s hand then, seizing them in a grip as he attempted to push Chuck off, only to have his boy surge forward in response, keeping him pinned the wall. _When the hell did he get so strong?_

“Didn’t it feel nice, daddy?” Chuck asked, in an almost sweet-like, innocent tone, though his eyes flashed hunger. “Bet you thought about it, taking me into the stall of that bathroom and fucking me right then. Bending me over that sink and…”

Like a deer in the headlights, Herc froze there and felt as Chuck’s finger found their way into his zipper, searching around until they wrapped around the girth of his semi-hard cock and fished it out.

He watched and stifled back a groan as Chuck gave him a few gentle tugs, like he was deciding something in his head, and before Herc could stop him, he was on his knees in front of Herc. He stroked it once more and whistled impressively.

“Damn, old man. How do you fit in your pants?”

Fighting back the sudden blush in his neck, Herc shook his head and reached down to push his son up and away. Chuck pushed his hands aside.

“Chuck, stop. You can’t do this, I’m your father and-“

“Just a quick blowjob. Promise it won’t hurt,” Chuck said cheekily and with a stupid, smug grin.

“That’s not the point.”

“Please, daddy? I’ll even swallow for you…”

And if Herc was able to, he would have arrested and turned himself in right then and there for even imagining Chuck swallowing down his cum, a few stray drops left on his lips as he smiled up all debauched and dirty. Or for the way Herc’s own cock nearly stiffen up all the way in response.

Chuck took the silence, and the way his cock seem to agree, as a green light and wrapped his lips around the head of Herc’s cock. Hitching a sharp breath, Herc looked down to see his own son looking up at him with a satisfied sort of look in his eyes as he pressed forward until Herc could feel nothing but warmth and the back of Chuck’s mouth.

He let out a groan then, head falling back as one of his hand rested behind Chuck’s head, carding through his hair in light, encouraging strokes. Chuck responded immediately and started sucking him down with sheer enthusiasm.

He shuddered and shook, barely able to keep his eyes opened as he watched his own son suck down his cock like it was air. It should not have felt his good, should not have looked this hot, nor should Herc have let it gone this far, but all morality left him when he grabbed the back of Chuck’s head and thrusted forward.

Grunting loudly, he heard and felt Chuck gag a bit as Herc buried himself between his boy’s throat for a few, pleasurable seconds before pulling out.

Panting to catch his breath, Chuck spat out on the ground next to them and glared up at him. “Fucking hell. Warn a guy before you do that next time,” he growled with no real threat behind it.

Herc scoffed. “Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it,” he growled and pushed his cock into the warmth of Chuck’s mouth again, this time giving him a warning and instructing him to relax his throat before fucking forward again.

There were a few gags, Chuck’s eyes got glassy and a few desperate pleas in his eyes here and there, but when prompted if they needed to slow down, Chuck shook his head vehemently. His boy had no experience but damn, if he didn’t suck like he was a slut.

Shrugging off the last of his concerns, Herc used and fucked his own boy’s throat until he felt his balls tighten and his knees started to tremble.

“Fuck! Here it comes, you better swallow it all down like a good boy,” Herc grunted and thrusted in a few more times before he felt his cock throb and shoot down Chuck’s throat, and he felt the boy’s muscle contract as he desperately swallowed down daddy’s cum.

Herc moaned loudly, having to steady himself on Chuck’s shoulder and the wall as he deposited himself down his son’s belly. With how perfect Chuck’s throat felt around his cock, he could only imagine what his ass felt like. Heaven, most likely.

Pulling out just enough, Herc spilled the last few drops of himself on Chuck’s lips, just to see what a dirty, little slut his son actually was. The sight he was presented with made him want to pin Chuck up against the wall fuck him until he had Herc’s cum dripping down his ass.

Another time perhaps.

Chuck took a few moments to catch his breath and lick off the last of the cum from his lips, before standing up and wiping off specks of blood and cum from his mouth. Herc tucked himself back in and zipped up before pulling Chuck into a quick, possessive kiss.

“Get going, kiddo,” Herc said when he pulled off and started to head back to their car. “Before someone does notice what a slut you are for your own daddy.”

Behind him he heard a quiet, little whimper.


End file.
